Emily's Words
by ElemPsychNCIS1
Summary: Very first fanfic. Before Prentiss left, Reid told her about Maeve. How would she have reacted when she found out about Maeve's death. Not a romance. Just friendship. Spoilers for Zugzwang.


Emily Prentiss groaned as her phone started ringing. She hated being woken up before her alarm went off. Who would call her at three in the morning?

She picked up her phone and answered without checking the ID.

"This better be important," Emily said angrily into her phone.

"It is," JJ replied.

Emily was taken back slightly by JJ calling her.

"JJ, do you know what time it is here," Emily asked, anger quickly leaving.

"I know and I'm sorry, but this couldn't wait," JJ stated.

"What's going on," Emily asked, now wide awake and concerned for her BAU family.

"Reid's girlfriend was just killed," JJ said, knowing that she probably confused her best friend.

"Someone killed Maeve," Prentiss asked in surprise.

JJ was to stunned to say anything else. How could of Emily known about Maeve.

"JJ," Prentiss asked, when she didn't get a reply.

"How did you know about her," JJ asked finally

"Reid told me before I left for London," Prentiss said. "What happened?"

JJ explained, how Maeve's stalker had kidnapped her all the way to the team witnessing her death.

"Is Reid ok," Prentiss asked, concerned for the young genius.

"He's really upset right now," JJ sighed.

"I'm coming back," Emily said already rummaging through her flat looking for a suitcase.

"You don't have to do that," JJ replied. "He doesn't want anyone around him right now. He pushed Morgan away, when he offered to ride with him to the hospital."

"Hospital," Emily asked.

"Reid took a bullet to the arm in an attempt to get the gun away from the Diane Turner," JJ explained, realizing she had left that part out.

"How bad," Emily asked.

"Deep graze. Paramedic says the wound needs to be closed surgically," JJ replied.

"I'll be on the next flight out," Emily said before hanging up.

Emily had found her old go-bag and started packing it with clothes and other things she would need. She packed it until there was no more room for anything else. She would stay in DC for as long she needed to.

* * *

The next available flight out to D.C, wasn't available until seven in the morning. She would be landing there just as the sun was beginning to rise.

As she settled in for the flight, she couldn't help, but feel for Reid. She could understand what he was going through, but at the same time she couldn't understand how he was probably feeling right now.

* * *

When the plane touched down in D.C, Emily called JJ, while waiting to pick up up her go-bag from baggage claim

"Hey Em," JJ said answering her cell phone.

"I'm in D.C," Emily said skipping past the hello's and getting right to the point. "How's Reid?"

"He got out of surgery around midnight. Surgeon says he's going to be fine. The anesthesia hasn't worn off yet," JJ said, as she stood in the doorway of Reid's hospital room.

"What hospital," Emily asked.

JJ gave her the name of the hospital and hung up as Morgan approached her with two cups of coffee.

Emily picked up her go-bag, then rented a car and headed to the hospital.

* * *

When Emily walked into Reid's hospital room, she noticed that he was still asleep and that his left arm had been placed in sling, to keep him from moving it.

She walked over to his bedside and pulled up chair on the right side of the bed. She put his hand in hers and just held it for a moment, before Reid spoke.

"You didn't have to come all the way from London just to check on me, Emily," Reid stated.

Emily looked at his eyes. They were still closed.

Emily smiled a little bit at Reid's clever attempt to keep the team from hovering over him.

"How long have you been awake," Emily asked.

"Since around maybe two," Reid replied opening his eyes and looking at Emily. "Nightmares woke me up. Haven't been able to sleep. I keep seeing Maeve."

"I'm so sorry," Emily consoled.

"So is everyone else," Reid muttered pulling his hand away from Emily's.

"Want to talk about it," Emily asked.

"Not really. What happened last night, is permanently burned into my brain, eidetic memory or not," Reid stated.

"When you're ready to talk, I'll be right here," Emily said looking at her now broken friend.

* * *

A few hours later, Emily was driving Reid back to his apartment.

"You still remember where I live," Reid asked questionably.

"You'd be surprised at what I remember," Emily replied.

Reid turned his head looking out the window watching the buildings they passed fade into the distance.

"Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here for you," Emily stated, offering up the chance to talk.

"The first time I meet her and see her was the last," Reid said, quietly. "Why did she kill her?"

Even though she wasn't there when Diane took her's and Maeve's life, her profiling skills told her what to say next.

"Turner was sick, she wanted what Maeve had. And if she couldn't no one could. She also felt that she was being ignored for something she didn't put enough thought into. The Unsub killed herself and Maeve, knowing what kind of impact it would leave you. Don't prove her right, by tearing yourself apart. Prove to her, that you're the stronger person, because you came out of this alive and she didn't," Emily explained, hoping to that her way with words worked.

"Maeve didn't come out alive either," Reid stated, mournfully.

"Maeve is here with you right now, in spirit," Emily replied. "I guarantee it."

"How would you know," Reid asked, looking over at Emily.

"Whenever I find myself stuck in something, I look toward friends that I have lost and I let their spirits help guide me through the problem," Emily said. "Maeve's spirit will always be with you, when you get stuck, when you're hurt, and even when you need some guidance, but are too stubborn to ask for it. And knowing you, you'll always be stubborn when it comes to a lot of things that require a lot of thought."

Before Reid could even reply, Emily pulled the rental car into the parking lot of Reid's apartment complex.

Reid looked at the apartment complex then back at Emily and asked, "How come you always know what to say?"

"It's a gift I suppose," Emily replied with shrug.

"Gift or not, thanks," Reid said with a very tiny hint of a smile, before he got out of the car..

Emily watched as Reid headed toward his apartment, knowing that he would eventually stop letting whatever guilt he had from the previous night, go, and he'd be able to get on with life knowing he did all he could.

She also knew that he didn't believe what she said about Maeve's spirit being with him, but he would believe that eventually as well. He always took what Emily said to heart.


End file.
